Trouble with Alcohol
by Sirius15894
Summary: Set a week after Dylan's and Marco's break up. Marco's upset becuase of what Dylan did, and drinks alot of liquor to make himself feel better. Reviews are greatly appreciated! P.S. I'll add another genra here: humour, kinda and it's OOC
1. The Alcohol

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

A.N. _This is thinking _This is talking

Marco stumbled down the sidewalk, a liquor bottle half empty in hand. Marco had walked in on Dylan making out with Eric a week ago, and was gradually becoming more and more depressed. He downed another mouthful of alcohol. He was planning on walking to Dylan's home, but was taking a bit longer then necessary considering he kept forgetting where he was and taking wrong turns.

"Stupid Dylan," he murmured. "Cheating on me :Hic: like that."

When he got to Dylan's house, he slouched up to the front door and began pounding on it, yelling something incoherent. Dylan, hearing all the fuss outside came to his door and opened it wide. Marco was standing there, looking at Dylan with eyes glazed over with anger and with the alcohol, confusion.

"Dylan" he slurred, "Why did you sheet on me like tha'?" Then he began to laugh. "I's funny! I drank so much... Why'm I here?"

Marco tried walking into Dylan's house, but tripped over himself and nearly fell down, had Dylan not caught him.

"You saaaved, me, Dylan::hic:" exclaimed Marco, "Oh yeah... I wanted ta tell you, I still love youuu... An' I want you back. An' I forgive you!"

Dylan look at Marco in his arms. "Marco," he said, very concerned, "how much did you drink?" Then, spotting the more-than-half-gone bottle of liquor, still clutched in Marco's hand, grabbed it and set it down on the coffee table.

Dylan then picked up Marco bridal-style, and set him down gently to the couch.

"Dyliiinnn," he slurred, "I don' fell so good..." Dylan hurriedly picked Marco up and brought him to the bathroom. Marco leaned over toilet and began retching, Dylan rubbing his back comfortingly.

_How could I do this to Marco? _Dylan thought, _He drank because he was so upset over us breaking up... Maybe I should be with him again. I miss him so much. I broke it off with Eric a while ago, anyway. I was just so terrified what Marco would say if I just came crawling back..._

Marco stopped throwing up and turned slightly to look and Dylan.

"Dylan?" He asked.

Dylan's head snapped back to face Marco and stared at him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Marco didn't say anything. His eyes looked less glazed over, so throwing up must've helped to wear off the alcohol a bit.

"I'm sorry!" he broke down and threw himself into Dylan's arms.

Dylan soothed Marco by running his hands threw his hair. "Shhh. It's alright. It's my fault, not your's."

"But it is my fault::hic:" Marco sniffled. "I drank a whole bunch then :hic: excpected to be welcomed here::hic:"

"It's not your fault," said Dylan a bit more sternly. "I'm the one that kissed Eric, and ruined our relationship. You're just having trouble coping."

Marco sniffled and hicoughed a little more, before eventaully passing out.

"Marco?" Dylan asked softly. Dylan sighed _ He needs some sleep" _he thought, and picked him up bridal style again from off the bathroom floor.

Dylan walked slowly up the stairs, and with a bit of difficulty, opened his door and layed Marco on the bed on his side.

"Goodnight, Kitten." he whsipered, kissed him lightly on the forehead and layed down beside Marco and held him close.


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

A.N. _This is thinking_ and/or emphasisThis is talking And there'll be different POV's

Marco's POV

Marco awoke the next morning, feeling very warm and secure. He didn't even bother opening his eyes, he simply snuggled deeper into this source of warmth. He breathed deeply, smelling something very familliar, but he wasn't able to remember. Suddenly, this big ball of warmth shifted slightly, and groaned. The warmth was alive! Marco's eyes snapped open, and he tried moving away, but ended up falling onto the ground, and hitting his head against a table. He heard a familliar voice cry out "Marco!", but his head was throbbing. He grimaced and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself staring into two sky blue orbs he always seemed to lose himself in.

Dylan's POV

Dylan awoke when he felt something move against his chest and opened his eyes slowly and yawned. The thing that moved suddenly became rigid and jumped back, only to fall off the bed. He remebered what this "thing" was and said "Marco!". Marco only closed his eyes, probably from pain, and Dylan just stared at him, waiting for him to open his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. When he did, Dyaln looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay, Marco?"

Marco's POV

Marco didn't say anything. How was he supposed to be okay, when his head was throbbing, he couldn't remember anything, and was scared that Dylan and him had done something last night?

"W-what happened?" he stuttered.

Dylan looked at him. "You don't remember anything?"

Marco shook his head, his eyes starting to become slightly teary. Now he was _really_ scared they had done something.

Dylan sighed and simply stated "Come here."

Marco hesitated. This _was_ Dylan, ex boyfriend who cheated on him only a week ago. But something inside his was telling him he needed to trust Dylan. He got up slowly, only to trip and fall onto the bed. Oh god, his head hurt! Marco yelped slightly from the pain. Dylan helped him sit up, and lean against the pillows.

Dylan's POV

_I suppose I need to tell him_ Thought Dylan, and he began.

"Well, Marco, I guess it started when I was up here, when I heard banging and yelling at the front door. I went downstairs, thanking God Paige and my parents were out, and opened the door. You were standing there with half a bottle of liquor in your hand, and obviously drunk. You started saying things, when you tripped and said you didn't feel good. I got you to the bathroom, and you threw up, then started crying, and soon after passed out." Then, spotting the fear that crossed Marco's face added "Don't worry. I would _never_ do anything like that to you." and Marco seemed a bit more comforted.

Marco's POV

He couldn't beleive all that had happened last night. All he remebered doing was getting the liquor, but everything afterwards was a huge blank. But then- He remembered crying and hugging Dylan. Marco blamed that on the alcohol, however.

"I'm sorry for causing you any trouble. I should go now." he said flatly.

Marco tried standing, only to be pulled back down my a grip on his wrist.

"Marco, you can't walk, let alone go to your house and try to fool your parents. Stay here until your hangover's gone. Then just say you spent the night at Spinner's or something." Dylan said. Then added in a slightly pleading voice "Please."

Marco nodded hesistantly.

Normal POV

There was an awkward silence between the two. Marco, avoiding looking at Dylan, and Dylan trying to catch Marco's gaze. He then slowly reached his hand over and placed his hand gently on Marco's cheek.

"I never stopped loving you." he whispered.

Marco's POV

Marco's heart skipped a beat. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Dylan never stopped loving him! And Marco never stopped loving Dylan! _He'll just end up hurting you again. _A voice in his head told him. _No he won't! _he yelled back _Dylan wouldn't do that again... right?_

Marco didn't say anything. Then he looked up at Dylan and met his gaze. _SLAP_

Dylan's POV

A red spot on the side of Dylan's face began to form. It stung. Then a pair of soft lips touched his cheek.

"I forgive you." whispered Marco.

Dylan turned his head slightly and looked into Marco's eyes, full of love, for him.

Dylan slowly moved his lips towards Marco's and kissed him. At first it was a slow, simple kiss. Then, Dylan slid his tongue out of his mouth, towards Marco's lips and asked for entrance, which Marco granted. Dylan let his tongue ravish Marco's mouth for several minutes, before the lack of air caught up to both of them, and they parted.

TBC


End file.
